1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to keys, and to devices for holding keys.
2. Related Art
Keys for locks have been ubiquitous for centuries. Many types of devices for holding keys have been developed that use rings, clips, chains, wallets, enclosures, and other structures to join keys together. In spite of all of the work that has been done to provide devices that organize keys for storage and convenient access, many people still tend to either mount their keys on a simple key ring, or use a wallet having rings for mounting keys. Both of these two types of key holding devices are generally perceived as disorganized and cumbersome. Meanwhile, keys generally have a chaotic variety of shapes and sizes, further contributing to the disorganization of a typical person's keys.
At a time where form and function have come together to propel personal convergent products to the forefront of consumerism, metal keys, key fobs, and key chains represent one of the last bastions of personal clutter. Most personal devices are getting smaller, lighter, faster, and stronger while key chains, key fobs, and remote alarms are becoming increasingly unwieldy.
A continuing need exists for standardized keys, and for a device for holding keys that facilitates organization of an end user's keys for secure storage and convenient use. Additionally, a need exists for a product that addresses the ongoing need for personal key organization, transport, and storage that infuses traditionally utilitarian function with personal style.